


Death the Kid: Baby Days

by yuki_chicken



Series: Godfather Spirit Albarn [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, godfather and godson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: If Maka didn't need him, he knew that Kid always would





	Death the Kid: Baby Days

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

If there was one thing that Spirit Albarn knew it was this one thing. If his daughter didn't need him around, then he knew of one child who would gladly welcome his presence. As he walked to the other end of the city, he remembered all the times that he spent with that special little boy.

*Flashback Status*

As the newly hired death weapon of the Grim Reaper, Spirit knew that one day he would have to lay his life on the line to not only protect his meister, but other people as well. As he made his way to the Death Room, he could've sworn that he heard a tiny infant crying. He shrugged it off and continued walking. However, as he got closer to the room, the louder the crying became.

Putting his confusion on the side, he opened the door to the Death Room and jumped at how loud the crying became. He shook himself out of the shock and ran under the arches until he saw a figure pacing the platform with an infant in their arms.

He froze in shock mid step onto the platform and stared. 

The Reaper had no mask or cloak on. He was bouncing around the platform with a bundle in his arms. 

"There, there Kiddo~ There's no scary Kishin around. You're safe. Daddy's here. Daddy won't let anything happen to his little boy"

"Uhh....."

The elder Reaper turned around and took a fighting stance before visibly relaxing when he saw the red head.

"Spirit!!! Great timing!!! Get over here and hold your godson~!! For like a minute cause I don't think Kiddo likes the suit"

Spirit felt his jaw drop to the ground and numbly made his way up the rest of the stairs. He held his arms close to him when the blue bundle was placed in his arms and the crying died down a little, but not a lot.

"Aww, he likes you. Get along now~ and make sure that he doesn't get hurt now"

Before Spirit could get a word in, Death had disappeared into the mirror. Spirit stared at it and wondered what in the hell just happened. He looked down at the baby boy and smiled at how adorable he looked. The baby sneezed and his eyes opened to reveal a beautiful set of golden orbs. Spirit cooed and took out a handkerchief and gently dabbed the baby's nose.

Kid's face scrunched up and he wiggled around in the fabric, beginning to whine at it. Spirit quickly finished up before he could start crying again. The two stared at each other. Gold meeting Sea Green in an endless staring competition. It ended when Kid started cooing. He strained to stare at the mirror. Spirit turned and lifted Kid a little, so that he didn't have to strain his neck. 

The mirror rippled a bit and out came the Reaper, dressed in a jacket and sweatpants???

What???

Kid's cooing got louder as he saw his Dad step out from the mirror. He got his tiny arms free from the blanket and reached for him.

"Hi Kiddo~"

He grabbed his son from his weapon and internally squealed when Kid happily buried his face in the fuzzy jacket. Death looked at Spirit and smirked.

"So, have fun bonding with your godson?"

Spirit snapped out of his trance and looked at the infant before looking at his meister and grinned.

"Yeah!!!"

*#EndFlashback*

Spirit smiled at the memory and looked up. He was near the mansion. He put on his best smiled and walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, his precious godson opened up the door.

"Hey Kiddo, you ready to go?"


End file.
